Love is Blue
by Witch4
Summary: Kai meets a young woman who needs his help. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Kai's Problem

Love is Blue-Chapter 1-Kai's Problem

Disclaimer: Same old thing; I only own the characters I came up with, not the ones that already existed.

A/N: This is my second Power Rangers fanfic, so I hope you like it.

* * *

Life on the planet Mirinoi was peaceful. There weren't any major problems that the Mirinoians and Earthlings couldn't handle. The rebuilding and melding of the two societies was taking time. Most people lived in and around the village while others lived in hastily put together homes made from the wreckage of Terra Venture. The leaders of both groups had decided that their children would benefit from learning about both cultures and had built two schools as soon as they could to make sure that the kids would get to start learning as soon as possible (much to the chagrin of the kids from both societies). The teachers from Terra Venture and the village had also managed to persuade the former Power Rangers to teach the children everything they knew in specific fields while still maintaining their own lives. 

It was late Friday afternoon and Kai Chen, former Blue Galaxy Ranger, ROTC instructor and cooking & part-time gym teacher at what had been named the Mirinoi-Terra Secondary School, and currently the only single people from the Ranger team, was bored. That didn't happen often, but when it did it meant that he had done everything he was supposed to do.

Since Kendrix and Leo were married, Mike and Maya were in a relationship, and Damon had somehow managed to hook up with one of Kai's fellow teachers (the computer teacher), he didn't really have anyone to hang out with very often, or cook for in the evenings as had been their tradition when they were Rangers. He didn't have any papers to correct and had already figured out his lesson plans for the next week.

As stated before, he was bored. But that was about to change. To alleviate his boredom, Kai had decided to go for a walk in the forest outside of the village where he now lived with his friends.

As he walked, Kai thought again about how everyone he knew was now in a relationship. Even Karone, who had gone back to KO-35 to live with her brother Andros and his wife Ashley, was in a relationship; when she had gotten back to her home world, she had started seeing Zhane, the former Silver Space Ranger. There had once been a time where he would have thought about dating his best friend Kendrix, but that was before he realized that he only thought of the former Pink Galaxy Ranger as a sister and saw that Leo was head-over-heels in love with her.

No, Kai didn't have anyone special to spend time with. There had been several young ladies who had tried to catch his attention, but he never thought of them in that respect. They were more like co-workers, colleagues, neighbors, than potential love interests. Unfortunately, Kai was just too picky when it came to girls. To quote his good buddy Damon, "You can't keep seeing the negatives; look for the positives. There's a girl out there that is perfect for you."

Little did Kai know that that perfect girl was about to literally drop into his life.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Please review! 


	2. Falling Down

Love is Blue-Chapter 2-Falling Down

* * *

As Kai walked through the forest near his home on Mirinoi, he noticed that the quiet of the forest was gradually becoming louder. Or rather, the sounds of the forest were being drowned out by the screams of someone falling…Right on top of Kai!

"Ow, what happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up and noticed the blue-clad individual lying on top of him. "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked as he tried to move the unconscious figure off of him.

When they didn't stir, and he had managed to get them off of him and lying on their back, he removed the hood that covered their face and was met with an interesting site. The person that had landed on him was a young woman with dark auburn hair cut just below her ears. He carefully checked to make sure she was breathing and looked for any visible injuries. Seeing none, he carefully picked the still woman up and walked back to the village, knowing that there would be at least one person that would be able to help the mysterious girl.

* * *

"Hey Kai, what's-" Leo greeted, and then stopped upon seeing the still figure in his friend's arms. Without another word, the former red ranger ran to the house that belonged to the village healer and told the older woman that she would soon have a patient.

As Kai got closer to the house, his friends and neighbors emerged from their homes to see what was going on. Maya, who was learning to become a healer, hurried back into the house to prepare for the forth-coming patient.

"What happened?" the old woman asked Kai as he walked into her home and placed the unconscious woman on the examination table.

"I was walking in the forest and heard someone screaming. All of a sudden, she," he points to the girl, "lands on top of me. I don't know what happened to her before that."

The older woman motioned to Maya to check on Kai for any injuries that he had sustained when he was landed upon while she checked on their other patient.

"It looks like you'll have quite a few bruises, but other than that, you're in perfect health," Maya told her friend. "But just to be on the safe side, you should get checked out by DECA and Alpha's scans on the Megaship."

"Thanks, Maya. How is she?" he asked the healer once she was done with her examination.

"She will be fine. It looks like you broke her fall," the woman smiled at the young man before turning her attention to her apprentice.

"I told him that he should go to the Megaship and have DECA and Alpha scan him for any additional injuries besides the bruises," Maya told the older woman.

"A wise idea. And for another, go home and get some rest, Kai. You can come back in the morning to check on her." The older woman pushed Kai out the door and instructed Leo to make sure he went straight to his house. Kai hadn't noticed that it had gotten dark, or that he had been out in the forest for longer than the hour he had thought it had been.

"You got it," Leo said before the two men left the house.

Leo walked with his friend to the former blue's house and told him that he would see him in the morning, adding, "You should get some rest. It's not everyday some girl falls out of a tree and lands on you." The two men chuckled at the joke, remembering how Kai and Kendrix had met Leo, despite the fact that Leo had literally run into Kendrix.

"That's true; okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Kai agreed before saying good-bye and closing his door. Leaning against the wooden door, Kai sighed before heading to his bedroom. Hopefully he would get some sleep and not be plagued by the strange dreams that had haunted him for the past week.

Kai sighed again as he got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. He went to bed thinking of dark auburn hair and green eyes that he had only seen in his dreams. His last thought before he drifted off was who that mysterious girl that had landed on him was.

* * *

Okay, so that was chapter two. 


	3. Dream Girl

Love is Blue-Chapter 3-Dream Girl

* * *

Kai tried to sleep as he was once again haunted with the image of a young woman with auburn hair and green eyes. Who was she? And why did she look so familiar.

"Help me, Kai. Help me defeat the Evil," a feminine voice pleaded, though the young woman's lips did not move.

"Who are you? What's the Evil?" he asked as his dream self attempted to approach the woman.

"Help me," the voice repeated as the woman floated backwards, away from him.

Kai awoke with a start and saw that the sun had just started to rise. Hurriedly, he showered and changed before running out of his house, quickly grabbing a cereal bar and munching on it as he hurried to the healer's house. He was greeted by Maya coming out with a wooden bucket; she was heading for the communal well for water to heat.

"Hello, Kai! Have you come to check on our visitor?" Kai nodded. "She is still unconscious, but if Gana allows it, you may sit with her." Kai thanked his friend before hurrying into the house and, upon Gaiana's permission, sat on the stool next to the bed the woman had been moved to.

"You know, you can talk to her. Dr. Sawyer says that it might help," Maya commented as she came back into the house with a full bucket of water. Dr. Sawyer had been the Chief Medical Officer on board Terra Venture and, while also helping set up a larger clinic with all of the medical equipment they had managed to scavenge, helped Gaiana with her practice.

Kai nodded and began to softly talk to her. "Hey, I'm Kai. You kind of landed on me yesterday in the forest. No hard feelings, I'm just wondering where you came from. Damon is looking for you in the Terra Venture personal database. We're in Maya's village on Mirinoi. Do you know where that is? Probably, since you must live here; unless, of course, you came from another planet or dimension by way of a portal or something. I noticed you wear a lot of blue. Me, too; actually, I was they Blue Galaxy Ranger, so blue kind of came with the territory. This is so stupid; me talking to someone who might not speak the same language. Actually, you kind of look like someone I know. Well, I only know her from my dreams, but-" Kai looked at the woman's face and noticed that she was awake. "Gaiana, Maya! She's awake!" he called and was immediately shooed out of the room and told to get Dr. Sawyer.

* * *

"Hey, there," Kai greeted the young woman lying in the bed at Gaiana's house. He hadn't been allowed anywhere near her for the last two hours and, for some reason unknown to him, was anxious to see her again.

She stared at him for a moment, her green eyes seeming to bore into his, before speaking. "Hello. Are you Kai?"

Kai was startled at her voice. Not only did she look like the woman from his dreams, but she was the voice from them as well. "Y-yes and you are?"

"Anima Mackenzie. Maya told me that you're the one that brought me here. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Anima," Kai, still a bit shocked, answered.

As he was about to leave, Anima stopped him. "Please, stay. I haven't had a chance to talk to anyone in a long time."

Acquiescing to her request, Kai sat down again and the two talked for hours. Little did they know, they were the subject of conversation amongst many people in the village, including his former Ranger teammates.

"So, she just landed on him?" Mike asked his girlfriend as they and the other former rangers gathered in Kendrix and Leo's house.

"Well, fell on him would be a much better explanation, but yes, that is what happened."

"And Kai mentioned something about strange dreams he's been having," Kendrix added.

"Did he say what kind of dreams?" Leo asked his wife.

"Only that there was a girl or woman with dark auburn hair and green eyes and that she's in some kind of trouble. He said that she, or another woman, is asking for his help."

"Hmm," Maya said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Maya, what is it?" Damon asked the former yellow ranger.

"Nothing, it's just that this dream sounds similar to a story I heard when I was growing up."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense. What was the story?" Leo asked.

"Oh, it said that the keeper of the Power of the Ape would meet a woman with the spirit of light and help her rescue her kingdom's heir."

The five former rangers looked at each other in a shocked silence. Kai had been paired with the Gorilla Galactabeast/zord. Finally, Mike spoke, "Well, could it be that they're the people from the story?"

"It's possible. The story about the Quasar Sabers was true." The others nodded. "But," Maya started, "we should ask Tyge. He would know more about the story than I do."

The rangers agreed that they should ask Tyge and went to the older man's house to inquire about the story. When they got there, however, they found that he only knew as much as Maya did about the story. They thanked him and Maya went back to Gaiana's house while the others headed back to Corbett Residence where they once again went through their options in order to find out who the mysterious woman was.

"Hey, Damon," Leo asked, "did you find her in the database?"

"No, I couldn't find anything without a name," the mechanic answered.

"Her name is Anima Mackenzie," Kai told them as he entered the house.

* * *

Anima means "soul, spirit" in Latin. 


	4. Leaving Mirinoi

Love is Blue-Chapter 4-Leaving Mirinoi

* * *

"Her name is Anima Mackenzie," Kai told them as he entered the house.

"She told you?" Damon asked.

"Yeah; and Maya was partially right. She asked me to help her find her brother."

"You talked to Maya?"

"Yes; she told me what you were discussing when she got back to Gaiana's house," he answered as he brought a chair up to the table his friends were seated around. "You should have waited to ask me yourselves before talking about her behind her back," he added.

"Kai, we're sorry. We were just wondering amongst ourselves as to who she is. We didn't mean anything bad," Kendrix explained.

"I understand, I guess. I mean, if any of you had been in the same situation, I would have wondered, too." He then explained what Anima had told him.

"So, her younger brother Hugh is the heir to the kingdom of Ferox and he's been kidnapped?" Mike asked once Kai had finished filling them in.

"Yeah, and she asked me to help her. You guys, I'm going to do it. I don't know why, but I just know that I have to help her."

"We'll back you up, no matter what," Leo told him.

"Thanks you guys, but only I am going. The rest of you are needed here."

"So are you! Kai, we were Rangers together! Let us help you!" Kendrix said.

"Still, it would be better if only one of us left. What if something was to happen and we were all gone? It's better if only I went. Besides, I believe Maya's story only mentioned an ape."

Mike and Damon realized what their friend had said and started laughing.

"I see your point, monkey boy," Damon said in between laughs. The others realized what they were talking about and agreed, despite not liking the idea of Kai and Anima going off by themselves.

* * *

Two weeks later, Anima was feeling better and they Mirinoi-Terra school year had come to a close. The residents of Mirinoi were gathered to say their goodbyes to Kai and Anima before they left for her home planet of Ferox (A/N: I know it's supposed to be a kingdom, but it's also a planet). Damon had fixed the ship she had come to Mirinoi in and it was waiting for its mistress and her rescuer to enter its hold.

Kai's students said good-bye to one of their favorite teachers and told him that he would have to come back soon because he had promised them that he would make his famous pizza for their next holiday. Kai laughed at their reminder and promised that he would be back as soon as he could.

The last to wish them farewell were the rangers. Making Kai promise that if the pair got into trouble they would call the others for back-up, Kai took his Quasar Saber from Kendrix and turned with Anima towards her ship. The journey would take two weeks and the time it would take to save her brother was unknown. With one last good-bye, they boarded the small ship and were soon on their way to Ferox.

* * *

Well? What do you think of it now? 


	5. Journey to Ferox

Love is Blue-Chapter 5-Journey to Ferox

A/N: This chapter is written from Kai's POV.

* * *

I can't believe it. Seriously, I never thought something like this would ever happen. One moment I'm completely bored out of my skull, which is a rarity in and of itself. The next thing I know, a girl falls from the sky (actually, it was her space ship), lands on top of me, and gets me to agree to help her rescue her younger brother, the heir to the throne of the planet and kingdom of Ferox, who has been kidnapped by their uncle.

I am currently on the space ship that belongs to the girl, Anima Mackenzie. We've been traveling for a week. Seven days in space getting to know this mysterious young woman and here her life story. I told her mine; told her about the Rangers and how I felt when first Mike, and then Kendrix, died protecting those in trouble.

We each listened to the other's stories and put in our own perspectives on what might have happened if things had gone differently. She told me that, despite being the elder sibling, the oracle on her planet had decreed that it would be her younger brother that would inherit the throne. Apparently, that was fine with her because she would rather travel the universe than rule over an entire planet.

"You know, there's a story told among my people. A prophecy of sorts," she says, breaking me out of my thoughts. I ask her to continue. "The story goes that the keeper of the Power of the Ape would one day help a young woman who possessed the spirit of light and together they would rescue the heir of Ferox." I nod and say that Maya has told me the story.

* * *

A week and a half has passed since Anima and I left Mirinoi to journey to her home world of Ferox and rescue her younger brother, the planet's heir, from their despotic uncle. Aside from talking, we trained. We shared moves that we knew, those that we had learned from others and those we had learned on our home planets.

In a few days we'll arrive at Ferox and begin our mission to rescue Hugh, her brother, and help restore the balance to her planet. I don't know how this will play out, or if it will have all been for nothing. What I do know, however, is that we will do our best no matter what.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but did you like it? 


End file.
